Nothing left but Dust and Memories
by Madam Mimm
Summary: I noticed there were no Jacques/Ginger stories here, and I felt they deserved one. Oneshot as Jauques and Ginger get penseive in regards to Beetlejuice moving out.


**AN: I realised that there's not a single fanfiction here for Jauques and Ginger... understandable that Beej and Lydia are the main focus, but still, that seems a little unfair. This could be read in parallel to my other oneshot, "when there's a smile in your heart", but it's not essential. Normal text is Ginger's POV, italics are Jauques'. I would have formatted it a different way, but has a habit of getting rid of certain formats. So... enjoy.**

It had all happened so quickly.

_It took such a long time; I barely noticed it at all._

I guess I should have seen it coming.

_I would never have suspected this._

Still, to see our Lydia all grown up...

_Still, to see Beetlejuice acting so mature..._

I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them!

_To see them finally together, so happy, it makes me happy too._

But... it kinda breaks my heart to see our gang just fadin' away like this.

_But... To see them go... it would break my heart, if I had organs._

The roadhouse stood quiet. Dust and dead skin floated through the midday sunlight, drifting undisturbed to the cold, stone floor.

There were no screams.

No cackles.

No bursts of laughter, or horror, no noises of destruction... just silence.

Ginger eased her way out of the corrugated iron door, holding the last of her miniature suitcases. She hung on her web, taking herself gently down to the floor, and resting it with the others. So this was the last of the Roadhouse. She sighed, kicking her toe against one of the flagstones. It was a dump, but she'd miss it.

With a clatter of bones, Jauques walked through from the kitchen, stopping as soon as he saw Ginger.

"Oh... you are... ready to go, Ginger?"

"Yeah." Ginger smiled, awkwardly. "I got all my cases packed." She looked down at the floor, leaning against one of her suitcases. "It's a shame Beej and Lydia have already left; I would have liked another movie night."

"Oui, oui." Jauques nodded, crossing somewhat awkwardly to the couch. "Watching the films, she will not be the same without Beetlejuice's interruptions."

"Tell me about it." Ginger laughed, clambering up the couch to join him. "Like the time the sound cut out on "A Walk to Dismember", and he and Lydia came up with their own script!"

"Zut alors, I had forgotten all about that!" Jauques lifted Ginger up carefully, resting her on the back of the couch so that they were at eye level. "That must have been... at least five years ago."

"Yeah, because Lydia was... I mean..." Ginger looked away, biting her lip. "That was before they were a thing."

"Oui..." Jauques coughed, awkwardly. "Ginger, you do know that I will always welcome your visits, once we have... relocated"

"I know." Ginger sniffed, dabbing at her eyes. "I just... it's silly, but now Beetlejuice has moved out, an' Lydia's finished college, an' they're talking about moving in together... I just feel kinda like... like..."

"Our little children are all grown up?" Jauques nodded, sighing. "I have experienced the same thing. Between seeing Lydia actually growing up, and seeing Beetlejuice mature, it does feel as though we are now childless parents."

"You know what Beej said to me, before he moved out?" Ginger laughed, a wet, bubbling laugh that caught on the tears she was holding back. "He said, "I'm gonna miss having you around, Ginge. Lydia says she won't get a cat, so I don't know who I'm gonna torment every day."

"Probably the poor soul who has to deliver Lydia's mail." Jauques smiled, staring down as he crossed his hands in his lap. "Do we think they'll be alright, out there in the big, living world?"

"Sure." Ginger patted him on the shoulder. "Lydia's a smart kid, she can handle herself. And Beej, for that matter. Hey..." She chuckled, resting her head against his. "We raised 'em well." Jauques smiled at her, before extending his hand for her to walk on, and standing up.

"This is true, ma petite araigneé." He smiled once more, looking around the empty, dusty common room for the last time. "What do you say we go get celebratory beetle-burger and flies, for old times' sake?"

"Sounds like a plan, Jauques." She laughed, as the skeleton shifted her to his shoulder, and they walked down the street to their nearest restaurant.

We can move on later.

_We will move on at some other point in time._

I'm still going to live with my sister in Spooklyn.

_I am still going to the Academy of Sports and Bodybuilding._

But for now...

_But, just for a little while..._

Let's keep this memory.

_Let's keep this moment._


End file.
